¡Mamá es una súper heroína!
by Mokonyan
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando en un día común la imaginación de la pequeña hija de Usui y Misaki entre en acción? Humilde One-shot con un pésimo Summary. ¡Pasen y lean!


**Bien, creo que es obvio, pero ni Kaichou wa Maid-sama ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Ojalá, pero no xD Pertenecen a ****Hiro Fujiwara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-Exclamé al abrir.

Entré por la puerta del departamento soltando un suspiro, había tenido una mañana cansada y algo ocupada, esperaba que ahora que estaba en casa pudiera descansar un poco. Al levantar la vista un par de inocentes ojos esmeraldas como los míos se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, luego los acompañó una preciosa sonrisa que escondían el fuerte carácter de mi pequeña niña "_Como el de su madre"_ Pensé soltando una risa entre enternecido y burlón.

Se escuchó un pequeño chillido diciendo "¡Papá llegó!" y segundos después la niña de 6 años de edad corrió hacia a mí con nuestro gato Licht en brazos. Me puse en cuclillas para quedar a su altura, ella extendió sus bracitos hacia mí soltando al gato, quien huyó inmediatamente. La abracé y la cargué conmigo.

Caminé con paso tranquilo hasta la cocina donde mi querida _esposa_ (Y sí, me gustaba decirlo. _Mi_ _Esposa_) estaba leyendo o más bien solo observando un libro mientras una avalancha de ideas parecía surcar su mente. Estaba totalmente ensimismada, con ese ceño fruncido y esa mueca en la boca. Arqueé una ceja divertido, tan concentrada estaba que no se había dado cuenta ni de mi exclamación, ni de la de nuestra pequeña hija.

Dejé a la niña en el suelo de nuevo, que solo miró a su madre con esa expresión curiosa de que no entendía nada pero quería saber. Le hice un gesto con mi dedo índice para que guardara silencio y le guiñé un ojo. Ella soltó una risita cómplice y manteniéndose detrás de mí, sin perderse de nada, me acompañó mientras me colocaba tras Misaki, me inclinaba y pícaramente soplaba en su cuello viendo como daba un respingo y se le erizaban la piel de la nuca. Rápidamente le tapé los oídos a la menor.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios crees que haces estúpido Usui?!-Gritó ella cuando pudo reaccionar del susto, seguramente su voz se pudo escuchar por todo Japón. Solté una risa burlona y sonreí satisfecho. Quité mis manos de las orejas de la pequeña ojiverde y antes de que siguiera propinándome insultos junté mi frente con la suya, este acto hizo que ella se quedara callada y me mirara como duda y rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa Misa-chan?-Pregunté con un pequeño mohín inocente.

Misaki frunció el ceño de nuevo, aún con las mejillas encendidas, pero tuve que interrumpir nuestro duelo de miradas al sentir un pequeño tirón en mi mano. Al bajar la vista la pequeña Taki me miraba con duda y curiosidad, iba a preguntar qué ocurría pero ella se me adelantó en hablar.

-Papá… ¿Tu sabes por qué Mamá no sabe cocinar?-Preguntó la pequeña con una adorable expresión ingenua y un dedo en su mejilla en señal de confusión. Contuve una carcajada a duras penas y el aura depresiva de Misa-chan no se hizo esperar. –Eh…Bueno…Verás pequeña…sucede que a tu mamá nunca le enseñaron a cocinar- Le expliqué en un susurro acuclillándome frente a ella un tanto nervioso ante la posible reacción de Misaki.

En vez de gritarme o algo por el estilo hizo algo muy distinto. Como una perfecta zombie la susodicha caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación que ambos compartíamos, soltando un cansado y algo lastimero suspiro–Me cambiaré, debo irme al Maid Latte…-Avisó entrando a la habitación, me quedé mirando el pasillo por donde se había ido y me erguí girando mi vista al libro que hacía unos momentos había estado observando con tanta concentración…o más bien debería decir desesperación y ahora entendía por qué. Recetas de cocina. Una sonrisa tierna se me escapó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Papá…?-Llamó la pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro. Había olvidado que seguía hablando con ella.- ¿Si?-Pregunté mirándola de nuevo. Ella se quedó callada un momento, mis ojos se tornaron tiernos al observarla, sus expresiones eran muy parecidas a las de Misaki.

-¿Podemos ir al Maid Latte con Mamá?-Cuestionó, me sorprendió un poco la petición ya que usualmente solo íbamos a recogerla, pero me encogí de hombros sonriendo y asintiendo-Claro ¿Por qué no? Sera divertido-Respondí y le acaricié la cabeza. Ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa con ojos brillantes.

* * *

A pesar de las protestas de Misaki por el hecho de que fuéramos con ella, la insistencia tanto mía como de Taki terminó por surtir efecto. Así juntos nos encaminamos al Maid Latte. Entramos al establecimiento, que no había perdido su encanto a pesar de los años, y el personal emocionado nos recibió, alegres de la visita. Hasta Aoi se entusiasmó al ver a Taki.

Nos habíamos divertido mucho. Pedimos varios dulces y la pequeña niña al igual que yo disfrutaba de ver trabajar a Misaki_. "Algo tenían que hacer los genes ¿no?"_ Sonreí divertido ante mi propio pensamiento mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa. Misaki sostenía una de las manos de la pequeña y yo la otra.

De repente un hombre corriendo con una cartera en mano nos pasó por un lado rápidamente seguido de un grito de ayuda y de alarma ya que, como era evidente, dicho objeto lo había robado de una señora algo mayor que estaba unos metros atrás de nosotros.

Misaki sin pensarlo ni por un segundo soltó de la mano de la pequeña y corrió tras el hombre con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor. -¿¡A donde crees que vas bastardo?! –Se escuchó un grito de su parte.

Al principio me asusté, el hombre podía estar armado. La pequeña también se aferró a mí. Sin embargo al ver como Misaki en un momento lo alcanzaba y lo lanzaba por los aires dejándolo inconsciente suspiré tranquilo. Ella tomó la cartera y se la devolvió a la ancianita, quien no sabía cómo agradecerle.

La miré con reproche cuando se nos acercó de nuevo sonriendo.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no hagas cosas tan imprudentes Misaki?- Le espeté serio. Ella solo rascó su nuca y se disculpó. Suspiré sin poder replicar nada más y regresamos a casa.

Al entrar miré a la pequeña que no había dicho nada en todo el camino, me preocupaba que se hubiera asustado demás. Me coloqué a su altura y la observé por unos momentos.

-¿Taki?...-La llamé, estaba seria y parecía perdida en algún profundo pensamiento.

-¡Genial!-Exclamó ella como volviendo en sí. Sonrió enormemente y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Misaki. Esta última hizo que la pequeña dejara de dar vueltas tomándola por los hombros y se inclinó para hablarle–Te vas a marear Taki- Advirtió sonriendo- ¿Qué es tan genial?- Intervine curioso con una media sonrisa.

-¡Ya sé lo que mamá hace!-Esto hizo que en nuestros rostros no se dibujaran más que dos enormes signos de interrogación.-Es que…-Dijo ella respirando profundamente como para apaciguar su emoción. –Como mamá no cocina me estaba preguntando qué hacía en vez de eso. ¡Pero ya sé lo que es!-Ambos la interrogamos con la mirada aun sin comprender del todo-¡Mamá es una súper heroína! –Yo solté una carcajada que no intenté disimular y Misaki colocó una cara entre nerviosa, divertida y confundida. Completamente adorable.

-¿Co-cómo que una súper heroína, Taki?-Cuestionó Misa-chan.

-¡Sí! ¡Una súper heroína!-Volvió a exclamar la menor-¡Porque Mamá vence a los hombres malos, salva las carteras de las abuelitas y hace muy felices a los demás!-Dijo Taki emocionada, balanceando sus bracitos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sonriendo. Tanto Misaki como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, pero en un momento mi rostro cambio de la sorpresa a ternura y el de mi querida Maid se tornó apenado. Como si las inocentes palabras de la pequeña fueran el mejor alago que le pudieron haber hecho.

-Además…-Comenzó la niña atrayendo nuestra atención nuevamente. –¡Mamá también tiene cosas que le hacen mal o que hacen que sus poderes no funcionen como los súper héroes!_-"Debe de referirse a las debilidades"_ Supuse-¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunté interesado en indagar más en el punto de vista tan imaginativo de la niña.

-Bueno…-Pensó por unos leves instantes-Pues cocinar, coser y…Mmm…-Murmuró dudosa y después sonrió-¡También tú, papá!-Exclamó ella riendo.

Sonreí con picardía y diversión al ver la cara de Misaki tornándose del color de un tomate maduro. _Esa es mi hija._

* * *

**Notas de Mokona:**

**¡Buenas gente!Mokona ha revivido de entre los autores retirados y olvidados (¿) Ya hace cuanto ¿1 año que no publico nada? ¿Más? Yo creo que más xD pero bueno, espero que la inspiración me deje traerles alguna que otra historia de vez en cuando, intentaré no desaparecer de la faz del fanfiction de nuevo xD **

**En cuanto a la pequeña historia tenía la idea desde hace un tiempo, amodoro con toda mi alma esta pareja :3 Por ello probablemente me vean de nuevo con algún otro delirio de ellos. **

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció este humilde one-shot? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Déjenmelo en un review por favor :3**

**Byebye :3**


End file.
